Suishou no Josei
by jitterjazz
Summary: {Women of Krystal.} / "So. Have you decided?" Mikoto asked. Chinatsu took a single, burdened breath. "I'll fight. We'll all fight. We don't need recognition, or praise. We just want to do good." Life would have been happier if good intentions alone were enough to carry them through. [4 OCs. OC x Character pairings inbound.]
1. Begin the Beguine

_Three Years and Ten Months_

February

* * *

Designer frocks and tailored suits were scattered about the hall, the clinks of wine glasses and murmur of conversation the bass-line for the orchestra sitting atop the stage. Chandeliers of magnificent crystals hung ever so delicately from the ornate ceiling, the light glinting off of decorative tiles as waiters weaved their way past guests with finesse, balancing platters of canapés and wine glasses on their open palms. The whole atmosphere wasn't foreign to Kumiko, not at all. But being accustomed to and enjoying something are two entirely different things. For Kumiko, they did not come hand-in-hand when it came to her father's business parties. Being one of a few children, Kumiko was expected to mingle with the crowd. "_P__ut on a show,"_ her father would say. "_Make sure to give a good impression for the family." _That was fine for young woman, she could handle it. But there were so many hours a girl could wear heels and an evening gown before she began to lose feeling in her toes. Maybe if she could slip away, she could take a rest in the hotel's grandiose restroom for ten or so minutes. Surely no one would notice her absence.

"I can see her - over there." A young woman with a pale, cream tinted gown strode through the crowd, almost forcefully parting guests and waving frantically to garner attention.

"Kumiko! Kumiko, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Another woman followed, her hair a curious shade of brown that teetered on purple. Recognizing the familiar voices, Kumiko turned to greet her friends, her expression brightening almost immediately at the sight of them, "Atsuko, Chinatsu."

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning, Kumi. You have to be exhausted from talking to all of these people." Atsuko, the woman with sandy blonde hair, commented.

"Yes, we would like for you to take a break. We're worried about you, you know," Chinatsu interjected.

Atsuko nodded enthusiastically, never-minding her thoughts had been finished by Chinatsu. The party had started at around six o'clock that evening, and ever since Kumiko had been flitting about trying to please every guest she came in contact with, just as her father had advised. Neither of her two friends had seen her for more than three minutes the whole night.

Kumiko's eyes were weary as she let out an elongated exhale, her shoulders gently heaving with the action, "I know, I know, but my parents -"

"No 'but's, missy. We're not about to let you collapse from exhaustion. You are still a growing girl, after all."

It was at that moment another young lady arrived, her long blue gown flowing behind her as she bumped shoulders with Kumiko in a friendly manner, "Girls, long time no see! Where have you been all night?"

Chinatsu chuckled at the overly fond entrance, everyone's eyes immediately focussing on the wine glass loftily held within the woman's grasp.

"Natsumi, you're not old enough to drink." Atsuko stated adamantly, puckering her lips into a frown.

"And you think I don't know that?" Natsumi winked in return, rolling her wrist to swirl the drink in mild amusement.

"Natsumi, that's illegal." Kumiko stage whispered, to which Natsumi only giggled in response, replying in a slightly sarcastic manner, "Darling, when has that ever stopped me?"

"She's right. If it's anything short of killing a man, Natsumi will do it, no matter how illegal," Chinatsu mused.

Natsumi dipped her head in agreement, her tone of voice overly dramatic, "So long as it amuses me!"

The group burst into a small rouse of laughter, attracting a few stares from surrounding attendees, although not minding one bit. It was at that point the orchestra hung on their last note, falling into silence as a gentleman in a suave black suit took to the stage before them, taking his place before a podium.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention, if you may."

The multitude of aristocrats hushed, heads turning as the clinks and clatter of glasses and cutlery silenced. The man stood for a few moments longer for good measure, before clearing his throat and finally deciding to address the crowd.

"It has been a great pleasure to have you all here this past evening, and I would like to sincerely thank you for your presence at this prestigious event. This past month has welcomed a large milestone for my company - one that has surely been needed, I assure you."

The crowd ruptured into hushed amusement, triggered by a hidden joke none of the four girls could seem to pick. However, none seemed to be paying much attention - not even Natsumi, whose eyes had been refined to that not unlike a hawk's as the atmosphere of the ballroom began to gather the weight of something unknown. They were not the only ones, as a few more people began to become antsy at the ambiguous change of atmosphere. Something was not right, and it was quickly becoming apparent. People exchanged wary glances, examining those around them. It was not until Kumiko's father began to speak again that the foreboding feeling the girls had developed became solidified.

The first thing that registered was the sound. From behind the crowd a roaring explosion of fire and debris rocked the building, the force of the impacting ushering those even at the farthest end of the hall into a stumble. Ear splitting screams of terrified civilians erupted through the burning chaos, people scattering every which way to escape from the following blasts. Three were totalled by the time Natsumi managed to regain her wits, her head lifting to peer through the smog and wreckage surrounding her. Awkwardly rising back onto her heels she scoured the immediate area for her friends, quickly finding Chinatsu not too far away. She was attempting to get to her feet when Natsumi swooped in and fastened her fingers around the struggling girl's upper arm, pulling her to her feet. The two struggled to stay from swaying as terrified people bumped into them, desperate to exit the hotel's ballroom.

"Are you hurt!?" Natsumi yelled over the screaming. Her eyes squinted through the dust, the back of her hand pressed to her nose to stifle the inhalation of dust.

Chinatsu shook her head. She could feel tender bruises from her tumble, but nothing unmanageable. "N-No, just shaken. Where are the other two?"

Natsumi redirected her attention to look within the gaps of people rushing by. It was as if every person had taken on the instincts of an animal if the Savannah being hunted by a lionesses. "I don't know, I can't see them. I can't see much of anything."

Chinatsu nodded, "Then go, we have to find them. I don't think anyone else is going to help them considering the circumstances."

Natsumi didn't have to reply, she was already on her way. Chinatsu righted herself before leaving in the opposite direction, removing her tall shoes in the process of searching to better navigate her surroundings. The difficulty of ducking and weaving between the panic and terror was unbelievable, and the seconds ticked on by in tens, which felt like hours to the two girls. In reality, it wasn't long before Natsumi found Atsuko in a hall outside the ballroom attending to Kumiko, who was busy nursing her injured wrist. She quickly approached, staggering only slightly in her torn gown, her the overbearing feeling in her chest just barely letting up at the sight of the two relatively safe.

"Thank God you're both alright."

Atsuko jerked her head up, eyes widening at the sound of her voice, "Natsumi! I couldn't find you, we thought-"

Natsumi was out of breath, crouching down beside Kumiko to inspect the damage, "I'm fine, Chinatsu's fine. What we need to do now is get out of here. The closest exit is-"

She was interrupted by the conjoined sound of the two girls before her gasping, along with small and large chunks of stone skittering across the marble flooring.

"Well, look at what I've found myself. Some loot."

Heart thumping, Natsumi slowly turned to face a burly man at the opposing end of the hallway clad in black, arms occupied with grasping a large firearm with an extremely imposing presence. It was silent save for the screams still emanating from the ballroom as he stepped forward, tilting the machine gun with a sadistic grin beyond the plane of sanity. A quick succession of bullets firing could be heard from the ballroom, and Kumiko's shoulders jumped at the horrific sound.

"What do you want, terrorist," Atsuko spat, her lips downturning in a disgusted snarl as she leant to act as a shield in front of Kumiko.

"It's a pity that such beautiful young women had to be caught up in this mess." The man 'tsk'ed, ruffling his hair with one hand before returning it to handling the gun in his arms, "This girl's daddy wronged us, sweets. Me 'n my friends have a bone to pick."

He closed in, halting only metres away as he raised his weapon. The tension was palpable, the rumble of the unstable building only adding to the feeling of an approaching apocalypse. The girls were watching as all they had known rotted to oblivion. Natsumi braced herself, rising to her feet and standing before two of her closest friends. Her actions were noble, but Atsuko couldn't feel any bit of reassurance. All three of them were completely vulnerable. Not one of them was capable of retaliating in a way that would save all of their lives. It wasn't worth the risk. However, Kumiko thought it worth stalling the man - at least for another moment. She could hear the hurried footsteps of another approaching. Hopefully, if they had just enough luck, she thought they may be rescued.

Kumiko grovelled, "Please, if you would just-"

"Sorry, but I'm not one to play the waiting game."

He cocked his gun, chewing the end of his toothpick as he aimed the barrel at their disheveled figures. They closed their eyes in fright, accepting there was nothing they could do to deter their demise.

"Stop right now, or I'll use force."

The four occupying the hallway turned, staring at the intruder in shock. Chinatsu stood indignantly behind the man, her shoulders squared, but it was visible to all that she was shaking in her skin. The girl was clearly scared to Hell and back that there was a masked gunman before her, threatening her closest companions with death. Although, she was not ready to admit defeat. In a last ditch effort of retaliation, she yelled. The toothpick pinched between the man's teeth switched sides with an irritated swirl of his tongue, "Hon', I suggest you scram before-"

Her voice rose as she gestured wildly, "Get the Hell away from my friends, you bastard."

"Huh. If that's how it is."

He swivelled on his heels, pulling the trigger and causing bullets to scatter. Pots, paintings and wall plaster erupted into the air, shards skittering across the marble tiles. The corridor filled with shocked screams as Chinatsu stumbled back, spurts of purple light bursting forth in jagged formations. A strong wind manifested as the bullets continued to cascade down the hallway, sounds of shattering objects resounding. The man became startled, yelling and yanking his gun back, effectively halting his assault. When it had finally silenced, it could be seen that not even one bullet had penetrated Chinatsu's flesh. However, many of the deadly pellets littered the tiles, decorating her surroundings at an increasing angle the further back they had lodged themselves into the flooring. Stunned into silence and quivering, Chinatsu stared unblinkingly at her hands, which were still forming remnant hexagonal formations.

"Wh-what- what _are_ you?"

Without leaving time for him to react, Kumiko launched herself forward, crashing into the back of the man, who could consequently be considered twice her size. The motion tipped his already off balance form into a rough fall, his gun clattering to the ground. Natsumi was quick to lift Kumiko up and off of the man, only to continue on in a hurry as Atsuko hiked her skirt up and kicked the firearm away from the man. She rushed to Chinatsu, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her steely grey eyes met those of Chinatsu, and she could plainly see the astonishment and trepidation in her purple hues.

"Chinatsu, we have to move. We don't have time to ask questions."

She could only nod, dazed as Atsuko tugged her into a sprint, following after the two leading them away from the ballroom. The sounds of volley not far off urged the girls to run faster, and none had been more frightened in their entire lives than in those moments. The walls echoed their pants and gasps for air as they ran, shoes and feet pattering as they practically flew down the halls in a disarray. A sudden burst of gunshots had them stopping, however, when immediately afterwards a rush of horrified yelps carried by roaring flames engulfed the end of the corridor they travelled. The rattle of chains followed soon after, the yelps dying down into moans of anguish as the rattling closed in.

The girls shifted back. They had no idea who was approaching, and there were other ways of escape. They could simply run and not look back. In fact, without speaking, Natsumi caught the others' attention with a wide gesture to a diverging hallway not too far away. But before they could make another move, a man not much older than themselves appeared from around the corner, his disposition almost somnolent as he faced them, eyes widening only slightly to accommodate the bare amount of surprise in his apathetic expression. Atsuko was quick to step forward, her right arm dividing the three behind her from the man before them. Her gaze was steady, and each woman possessed a certain amount of conviction to their current temperament that kept the man at bay.

"Mikoto, what's the matter?"

A blond followed, standing beside what appeared to be his companion. As the newer stranger of the two caught sight of the women before him his expression hardened.

"We have company, Izumo."

"Yes, I can see that." The blond replied to his partner in an almost exasperated manner, although there was some amount of tenderness to it. The girls were unwavering, and as Izumo made motions to approach them, Chinatsu lurched forward, her expression darkening as a hand shot out, the whole limb engulfing in crystals, sparking with glittering fractals.

"Don't take another step closer. I-I'm warning you."

They would have taken her threat more seriously, the girls were sure, if Chinatsu's voice had not cracked towards the end of her exclamation. Mikoto's gaze flicked to Izumo, who held his hands up in a sign of obedience.

"We don't mean any harm. We're here to help - honest."

However, Chinatsu's resolve did not falter, tears of adrenaline prickling the corners of her eyelids. Kumiko could see she wouldn't let up anytime soon and moved towards her, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they don't want to hurt us, Chinatsu. They're not like the others. I know you know that."

"Whose to say that-!?"

"Chinatsu, please. Don't antagonise them."

Huffing indignantly, the woman slowly lowered her arm, the power around it fizzling away. Seeing it was all right to approach, Izumo did so, Mikoto following closely behind.

"We don't have much time to explain, but it's best we get out of here sooner rather than later. I hadn't thought we'd run into the next Purple King here, but fate has a funny way of working its magic."

Mikoto had his hands hidden within the confines of his black jacket at this point, interrupting to ask them of something.

"If you come with us, we can inform you about your powers."

Atsuko caught his gaze at that moment, her brow furrowed in a way that begged for Mikoto to tell her the truth in response to her next question.

"Can we trust you?"

The previously downward curl of his lip lifted ever so slightly in compensation for her question, waiting a moment longer to take in the query completely before replying. With a quick exchange of eye contact between himself and Izumo, Mikoto finally answered.

"There is a group called Scepter 4 that is no doubt on its way. They are a government run Clan headed by the Blue King. If they find you, they will immediately know of your status as the newly awakened Purple King. If you would rather unbiased information on your situation, I would suggest you come with us. However, if you do, be aware that associating yourselves with Homra won't put you on Scepter 4's good side."

Most of what he was saying wasn't exactly connecting. Clans? Kings? They'd heard rumours about a gang with a leader ever so affectionately named The Red Monster, and it looked as if they were staring him down at that moment. But all they wanted to know was one thing: could these two men be trusted?

Natsumi questioned him, "And if we choose to wait for Scepter 4?"

Mikoto grunted in response, "They will more than likely restrain your friend here for the time being. That is, until they figure out how to deal with a returned King."

It was quiet as the girls thought, slowly beginning to exchange opinions.

"I think. . . we should trust them. For all we know Scepter 4 might not even come, and then how will we get out of here," Kumiko reasoned.

"But we don't know if they're safe. They just burned who knows how many men alive." Natsumi responded.

Atsuko interrupted, "This. . . Mikoto. He hasn't given us any reason to not trust him, and I think it's our best bet getting out of here alive."

She turned to the aforementioned redhead, who returned her gaze with a guarded stare. In short, he was hard to read. But Atsuko was not the only one who had a gut feeling.

"The only things to lose at this point are our lives. I don't know how to use my power, or keep it under control for that matter. Besides, if reading fiction has taught me anything, it's that you always go with the enemy of your enemy - which in this case, would be these two." Chinatsu turned towards the rest of her group.

That seemed to be all they needed to hear before they were dutifully escorted out of the collapsing building by the Red King and his Clansman.

* * *

**A/N: **So... Women of Krystal. See what I did there? Eh? Eehh? I really shouldn't have, it reads better without the K, lol.

All right, so let's get a few things straight - just so we're all clear - shall we?

**1)** I haven't watched the movie. Living in Australia, there was no way for me to see it when it screened in cinemas. So if there are any inconsistencies with this story and canon, please forgive me - I'll be able to clear up the minor non-plot-defining misconstrues at the end of April/beginning of May when I've watched the BluRay.  
**2)** I began writing this fic, oh, about six months after the anime ended. So about two years ago, now. It's been an on-and-off personal project of mine with bits and pieces strung together. So far I have 73k words accumulated, but some chapters are goofy humour ones that are more for personal pleasure than anything public, ahah. Those won't be posted, obviously. And because some of these chapters are so old, they'll vary in how well they're written, even after I've gone over and updated them.  
**3)** There will be pairings between canon characters and OCs.  
**4)** Please, oh _please_ tell me what you think. This is the first time I've tried writing a long, proper novel-size story. I want critiques of any shape and size, good or bad, short or long. Am I writing a character OoC? Don't be afraid to yell at me for it.  
**5)** Finally, I'd really appreciate it if you could drop me hints as to what you want to read. Eg, more of fluffy pairing "x", or more of "y"'s character development.

Now that we've got that nitty-gritty stuff out of the way, I hope you enjoyed!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own K Project, its plot or its characters. I do not claim ownership of the BYZantium insignia, that belongs to Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns. I do own my original characters and their separate plot._


	2. Strange Happenings

_Three Years and Nine Months_

March

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. In fact, she didn't know what it _was._ An unsettling sensation that drew upon the strings of her spine, strummed with an unsavory tune, had originally caught her attention. The mechanical pencil tilted in her slackened hand, skirting the paper of her notebook with a nonsensical scribble before clattering to the desk. All the way down her windpipe and into her lungs, Chinatsu could sense what felt like perforations, as if she had inhaled tiny push-pins that were drawing lazy circles while they travelled her windpipe. At first, she thought it was a heart attack. Heart problems were common in her father's side of the family, and she knew the sensation of pins-and-needles was a commonplace symptom of a heart attack. But then she remembered she was only seventeen. Seventeen-year-olds didn't have heart attacks, certainly not otherwise-healthy ones. Not under normal circumstances.

Then again, nothing about the situation had been normal. Chinatsu couldn't stop her moist hands from shaking, having grown rigid at what she saw at the front of the classroom. Was no one else seeing what she was? Surely, they must have been. She had glanced down at her notebook for a mere moment, only to lift her eyes and see an obscure, white and wispy fog coiling the air to the side of the teacher. But no one else had reacted. Chinatsu's right palm covered her jugular notch, her eyelids clamping shut. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see everyone around her. Their desks, seats, and bodies were dense, wobbling jelly amongst the usually inky black backdrop of her eyelids. Even the peculiar white fog had remained, only less vague and more akin to a human shape. It hung off of her elderly teacher's shoulder, and he absolutely had no clue.

But then the figure turned her head towards Chinatsu, and she could see that it was a woman, face faded and skin chiseled with creases. The woman's eyebrows were elevated, and it took a moment for Chinatsu to realise who it was she had been staring down through her eyelids. Her chair screeched against the tiles, and Chinatsu leapt from her seat with a choked shriek. She swayed, static buckling her sight. A classmate pressed a hand to her back. Her legs gave way. She fell.

* * *

A few weeks had come and gone since that evening, when the four girls were evacuated from the crumbling ballroom, greeted by firemen and separated. During the hectic assessments from paramedics for smoke inhalation and major injuries, they had lost track of the two men who had escorted them from the building. The only thing that remained as proof of their presence at all was a note clutched within Natsumi's hand, the words 'Bar HOMRA' written in pen.

Kumiko had immediately been greeted by her parents, and Chinatsu was swept up in a similar situation, her parents gushing over her wellbeing. Quite suddenly, she was reaching for Atsuko to stand beside her. Natsumi, thoroughly confused by the sudden act, caught wind of what Chinatsu had seen. People donned in particularly formal, blue uniforms were popping up amongst the crowds of evacuees. She huddled in with the group, attempting to remain inconspicuous and simply another person unaware of what exactly had happened. It hadn't taken a rocket scientist to deduce who those coats belonged to. A few members of Scepter 4 circled the scene like predators over the next half an hour as people were questioned, curious glances spared for the girls lasting mere moments at a time before the blue uniforms subsided and disappeared altogether.

Natsumi still had the wrinkled paper, frail and ragged at the edges, the words worn from weathering the harsh environment of her purse. Rubbed against various tubes of lipsticks, packets of tissues and nail files, Natsumi was surprised it hadn't been torn to shreds. But it was clear enough to read, and her head tilted forward as she read the words over and over again, recalling the past number of weeks they had visited the establishment. They hadn't received a warm welcome at first; the bar had been closed early morning, when they arrived. But they hadn't the time to sit and wait. There were people inside - they could see them through the glass door - and they had been oh-so-cordially invited. After testing to see if the door was unlocked, Atsuko, Kumiko, Chinatsu and Natsumi barged in, only to be yelled at by a few irritated members of what they then knew as Homra. Kumiko was terrified – she had taken one look at the earrings on a number of the men and, undeniably aghast, had immediately thought, '_they're all punks!'_

Then Kamamoto was the proud recipient of a hard whack upside the back of his head, courtesy of Izumo. He had told them they were to be receiving guests, and when they arrived they were to be treated with decency. The way Kamamoto had been yelling was anything _but_ decent. Not that Natsumi cared, but Kumiko and Chinatsu weren't accustomed to the _profound_ language Kamamoto used. Besides, she had been much more interested in someone else at the time to have paid any mind.

Natsumi's reverie was cut short when the teacher called for her, and she stuffed the torn paper in her blazer's pocket while nodding profusely. Kumiko, whose nose had been wedged between her textbook, diligently studying for midterms, received a rude awakening as well. Both students rose from their seats and approached the front of the room, exchanging concerned glances along the way.

"Miss Ogata, what's wrong?" Kumiko asked. The teacher shook her head and ushered them outside, gently closing the sliding door behind her so as to not let any eavesdropping students in on their conversation.

"You two are close friends with Miss Hanari in second year, yes?" The woman queried. Her tone of voice was quiet and reserved, cautious and gentle. Kumiko was immediately distressed by the question. "We are. Why, what's happened?"

"There's no need to be alarmed. She merely fainted in class twenty minutes ago or so," Miss Ogata hurried before Natsumi could get a word in edgewise, "but she is perfectly fine now. She is in the infirmary being well taken care of, but she's asking for the two of you to visit her."

Natsumi needed no dismissal. She was quick to run towards the stairs, even at Miss Ogata's frantic yell of, "No running in the school halls!"

Kumiko, however, took the time to bow to her teacher before jogging after Natsumi, the two descending the stairs from the third to the first floor. The poor nurse was shocked to the core when the sliding doors to the infirmary swiped open so quickly they quivered in their runners. Natsumi strode into the room, and the nurse must have seen how disheveled and fatigued she was, because before the high school student could ask where Chinatsu was, a plastic cup filled two thirds to the top with water was held out to her. After drawing air into her lungs rather vehemently, Natsumi took the offered cup and gulped its contents.

The infirmary was tranquil, and smelt faintly of mint and hand sanitiser. Natsumi brushed her feathered, lime green hair across the top of her scalp and out of her face just as Kumiko leant on the frame of the door, wheezing.

"You two are here for… Miss Hanari, I presume?" The nurse was purposefully hushed and she pressed her lips together in a fickle attempt to hide her amusement. Natsumi jiggled her head vertically since Kumiko was preoccupied, and the nurse gestured for the two to follow her further into the relatively small room. There was one empty bed with a wrought iron frame, the curtains surrounding it left wide open. However, there was one curtain behind it that was drawn to hide what was behind from view of the door to the office. The nurse held a slender finger to her mouth, and the three carefully lingered around the fabric to see Chinatsu fast asleep. She seemed significantly pale, but peaceful all the same. The nurse drew back the curtains and spoke once again, "She woke up a bit earlier, but I advised her to rest until she's able to go home."

"What happened to her?" Kumiko asked. The nurse herded the two closer to the door. "From what I've gathered, Miss Hanari suffered a particularly strong panic attack. It's not really uncommon with students, especially considering the amount of stress that comes with midterms. She should be in tip-top shape by the time she wakes up, I would think."

Natsumi nodded, although something wasn't quite adding up. "Why were we told, though? If she's fine, I don't see why we had to be singled out…"

"Well…" The nurse whispered. "She did say something, before she passed out."

Kumiko's brows pinched together while Natsumi asked, "What? What did she say?"

"The students closest to Miss Hanari said that, just as she fainted, she said a name. Minako."

'_Minako?' _Kumiko thought. They didn't know of anyone named Minako. Not personally, in any case. Natsumi shook her head sideways, imitating Kumiko's confusion.

"Her teacher, Mr. Yoshioka?" The two nodded; they were familiar with him. "His wife recently passed away due to leukemia. Her name was Minako."

* * *

"I _saw_ her. She looked- she looked like a _ghost._ She didn't even tell me her name! I just- just- just _knew _it."Chinatsu was beyond frazzled. The carpet in her room could have been worn down by how much she was pacing, but she didn't care. Atsuko, Kumiko and Natsumi were divided upon the monitor of Chinatsu's laptop, which was comfortably perched on her vanity, various makeup products and knick-knacks hastily pushed aside and off the furniture's surface to make room for the electronic.

"Mr. Yoshioka was so private about his life, I don't doubt that barely anybody knew his wife's given name. But the fact she passed away wasn't _completely_ kept under wraps. I mean, it wasn't common knowledge by any means, but it was at least a rumour." Kumiko spoke while her hand delved into a packet of potato chips. Atsuko had been relatively quiet, tapping away at her own computer to see if she could come up with some sort of explanation for what happened to Chinatsu. Natsumi, on the other hand was bouncing ideas back and forth with Kumiko and Chinatsu.

"So what Chinatsu saw," Natsumi wondered aloud, "was definitely the spirit of Minako Yoshioka. No questioning it. Because as far as I'm concerned it _is _feasible, considering Mr. Volcano over at Homra can fill a large hallway with the raging fires of Hell."

Kumiko snorted on her chips, and her face disappeared from the screen as she began coughing and hacking from the crushed food within her mouth. "Oh, God. Oops. Sorry Kumiko," Natsumi laughed.

From what Homra had shared with the girls, it wasn't surprising that Chinatsu had experienced something so otherworldly. Brief descriptions of the various Kings had enlightened them that Chinatsu had become a being that had the potential to become a bomb with enough power to level Shizume. The Kagutsu crater was proof of it. However, much like the Colourless and Silver kings, the Purple King had been a recluse. For as long as Mikoto had been the Red King, he had not heard much of the Purple King - just that they existed. So in hindsight, Chinatsu seeing the aura of people, alive or note, wasn't outlandish. Just _different._

When Kumiko managed to recover from her fit, waving a hand at the webcam to indicate her welbeing, Atsuko took the chance to share what she had discovered. "The colour purple is linked to spirituality and death in many cultures. Going with the notion that Red is commonly linked with danger, anger, and passion, Mikoto throwing his aura around in the form of fire isn't unusual, either. So I'm not surprised you're seeing spirits, Chinatsu."

During Atsuko's speech, the Purple King - a title agreed upon with much discontentment - herself had crawled onto her bed, groaning and moaning in a heap of melancholy. "Does this mean I'll be seeing aura _even with my eyes closed?_"

"I'm going to assume it's something you can control," Atsuko reasoned.

"Oh, yeah. Just flick a switch and turn it on and off like a light. No biggie," Natsumi drawled.

"It might not be instinctual, but I'm sure she'll figure it out. Chinatsu's a smart girl."

"Aura might be out of her real of understanding, Atsuko."

Kumiko interrupted with a gritty voice. "If Mikoto can throw his aura around at will, I'm sure Chinatsu can learn how to control her powers, too."

"You're not the one who almost stabbed her mother with a spike of crystal the other day," Chinatsu sulked.

"Right. How is your mother, by the way?" Kumiko asked.

"Better. Still frazzled, but better. She and Dad could have taken it worse."

"I can image. I'm sure if I almost stabbed a member of my family with a crystal spire of aura I would have gotten kicked out," Atsuko grinned. Chinatsu imagined the woman's lackluster humour derived from her otherwise empty apartment. There was a distinct lack of parents present at Atsuko's abode, after all.

"I'm just surprised they didn't think it was a hologram," Natsumi tutted. Kumiko took a moment to yawn, "well, that's enough for tonight."

"Killjoy."

"What was 'joyful' about this conversation on the first place?"

"It was just an expression! Besides, it's only eight o'clock, how could you possibly be that tired already?"

"Unlike some people, I actually stu-" Chinatsu brought both hands up to cover her ears and heaved a ragged, disgruntled sigh. Even though her friends only ever argued with harmless intent, and it was something she would often join, their bickering became too much for her that night. What was one supposed to do when they came to the startling revelation that they had enough power to change the world in any way they saw fit? She didn't know.

* * *

**A/N:** Boooo, I hate how makes it look like we've written next to nothing, when really it _feels_ like a lot. Anyway, this is short chapter in retrospect, so I'll try to get the next one out tomorrow.


	3. Cognate

_Three Years &amp; Eight Months_

April

* * *

The clinking of glass was rather pleasant to Natsumi's ears. Early morning had the effect of keeping people away from the bar, and as Winter warped into Spring, they began finding other things to do in the sun. The young woman was at one of the tables, an empty glass of what had contained water resting beside her active hands, fingers working away at her laptop. She was researching, as per usual, trying to find as much information about the Dresden Slate as possible. Chinatsu had all but given up on the endeavour, finding it more productive to try and come to terms with the fact her life was never going to be the same. Things would need to change if she was to become accustomed to living as a King, and that's what she had moved on to do. The others had yet to throw in the towel, though, and remained diligently working for Chinatsu's sake - and their own, of course. Being the first three Clansmen under the new Purple King, it was just as important they knew what they had gotten into. It had been against Chinatsu's wishes at first, but the three girls had opposing views to hers; they would stick with Chinatsu through thick and thin. It didn't help that Atsuko was a rowdy woman who was absolutely fanatical at the prospect of receiving supernatural powers of her own.

"You've been searching for a while now. I don't think you'll find anything; that sort of info is under lock and key. Scepter Four isn't the kind to be slack when withholding important documents."

"If that's the case, how do you all know about the Slate?" Natsumi questioned, roughly snapping her laptop shut. "Barely anybody in this city knows about Clans and Kings. I mean, I was aware of the rumours, but that's all they were. I would expect you all to know about the basics, but how could you possibly know about where it all came from without someone telling you?"

Izumo rolled his shoulders, gently placing the glass on the counter before leaning against it, "We've been around. After a few run-ins with Scepter Four you'll know as much as we do, I'm sure." Natsumi picked at some dirt in the crooks of her laptop's shell before finally concluding, "Of course Homra would have run-ins with Scepter Four, you naughty boys." Izumo didn't reply verbally, only elevating his eyebrows with an accompanying grin.

"Natsumi? How's the search coming along?"

The tinkling of the bell above the entrance signalled Kumiko's appearance, as if her question wasn't enough of a forewarning.

"Not having much luck. Mr. Bartender over there hasn't been much help, either."

"Good morning, Kumiko. Slept well, I hope?" Izumo asked, completely dismissing Natsumi's sarcastic remark. Kumiko greeted Izumo with a nod as she passed by, returning the reception with a warm silence, finally stopping by Natsumi's table to idly drum her knuckles on the wood. "Have you heard from Atsuko recently?" She asked.

"She's been on the streets, asking around. She says she works better that way, doing groundwork, but I don't know what that's based off of. It's not like she's done 'groundwork' before," Natsumi said. Kumiko hummed, "She must be looking for rumours to find some truth in them."

"Eh, she could have just asked Izumo over there, if she wanted rumours."

"Can I interrupt? Do you girls want anything to drink?" Izumo asked after an affirmative nod in regards to his former question. Natsumi jerked away from Izumo's voice, visibly startled by his quiet approach.

"Um, yes please. A lemonade would be nice, thanks," Kumiko requested.

"I'll have a ginger beer," Natsumi muttered, exhaling before returning to her laptop. "Coming right up." Kumiko could see the entertained glint in Izumo's eyes as he turned away. She didn't mention it.

Natsumi rubbed the nape of her neck and leant back in her chair. "But I guess Atsuko has the right idea. At this point, anything will do. Rumours about the Slate, Kings... things like that. The more information the better. Scepter Four still doesn't know about Chinatsu – or, well, that she's the Purple King, at least - which means this is the safest time to get our footing. It's just… nothing's coming up. Other than the Kagutsu Crater, and what we already know, there isn't any mention about the origins of Kings. It may as well be a ruse."

Izumo arrived with a tray, balancing the two drinks which had been ordered. "You know, Scepter Four isn't as bad as you may think. They're still the city's main force of secret police, and they're not some monopolising faction of the government. It may be in a roundabout way, but they would have Chinatsu's safety in mind," he emphasised.

"Well, you know how they work better than I do, so I can't argue, but… I think Chinatsu's better where she is right now, with us. Anyway, thanks. For the drinks, I mean."

Izumo spared a generous smile, "No trouble at all; especially for a beautiful young woman such as yourself."

Natsumi quirked a brow as he left, Kumiko wiggling giddily in her seat with an incessant grin. Natsumi pursed her lips in stale amusement, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kumiko chimed, "just... happy for you, I guess."

Natsumi, having known exactly what Kumiko was getting at, turned her attention to the glass of ginger beer, a sly grin distorting her face in a pleasant display of amusement. "Don't get too excited, Kumi. Izumo's being polite. Besides, you've been getting pretty chummy with Tatara."

"What? Oh! We're just friends, honestly."

"Don't tell_ him_ that." Izumo laughed from behind the bar, having eavesdropped. Kumiko's face ignited in a blush, and she pouted while easing her pupils downwards to focus on the straw she was using to sip her lemonade.

"Aw, poor Tatara. You're going to break the poor guy's heart," Natsumi teased.

Kumiko huffed before whining, "You two are so mean! Stop poking fun at us. You know Tatara's just got a big heart. He can't help it if he's doting."

"All right, all right. Just sayin'." Natsumi waved a hand in defeat, laughing with her eyes as she tilted her head to take a gulp of her carbonated drink.

Atsuko wasn't partial to sneaking around. That wasn't to say she didn't find it fun and her preferred route of attack, but it could prove to be slow and unproductive. Whether it was in videogames or, in this case, scouring the net for rumours, it could be a very arduous process. Sometimes a direct approach seemed like the correct way to go about things, which was why she was traversing the streets amongst the red light district. Had Chinatsu been aware, she would have had a fit. And Atsuko agreed; it wasn't an activity she'd pursue if the moon were out. But it was noon, and the dangers nightfall brought were nowhere in sight. Drunken patrons had yet to arrive, which contributed to most of the danger after dark. Atsuko was still on edge of course, as it never paid to be gullible. It wasn't until her phone buzzed that she let her attentiveness subside, the caller ID displaying a portrait of Chinatsu. Atsuko greeted the girl, continuing her journey down the sidewalk with her android phone pressed to her ear.

"Hi, Atsuko. I was just wondering if you've found anything new," Chinatsu questioned.

"Just that the leader of Scepter Four is called Gen Shiotsu. Although I haven't confirmed that yet. Other than that… information is scarce. I think we already know everything that's available."

"Well… anything's helpful, I guess."

Atsuko could hear Chinatsu heave a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, and imagined the young woman playing with her short, choppy hair. It had been tough for all of them, coming to terms with Chinatsu's position. For the first time Atsuko found herself unable to help, and even though Chinatsu insisted it was fine, that _she _was fine, Atsuko was still hurting at the revelation. She was proud to take on the role supporter in their cohesive group. Being incapable – useless, even - was something she was disgusted by. She would just have to try harder.

After a few moments, Atsuko spoke, "Hey… where are you right now?"

"Uh, at the southwest botanic gardens... Why?"

"I'll meet you there soon. Stay put, 'kay?"

When Atsuko arrived, she wasn't surprised to see Chinatsu comfortably seated underneath a tree in bloom, observing as a few kids threw shredded bread at ducks paddling about the lake. The woman with sandy blonde hair sat beside Chinatsu, who smiled in greeting as Atsuko wiggled into a comfortable position.

"You don't usually stay out of your house for too long." Atsuko commented in an offhand manner.

"It's been a bit suffocating, you know? I've been trying to tell them I might be moving out soon. Just to get them prepared. But... they're not taking it very well."

And of course by 'them', Chinatsu was referring to her parents. Atsuko nodded in understanding; Chinatsu being the only child to two very protective parents - one the CEO of a leading company in security technology - didn't leave her with much room to freely roam about. Leaving the house was a feat in itself on most days. Kumiko was in the same position, her father being the CEO of a company with leading innovation in automobiles. That was how the two met, in fact. Kumiko had been attending school with Natsumi and Atsuko at the time, when her father entered a deal with Chinatsu's to implement some ground-breaking kind of security tech with their next line of cars. Inevitably, Chinatsu was introduced to Kumiko, and Kumiko introduced Chinatsu to Natsumi and Atsuko. It hadn't been long before Chinatsu enrolled in the middle and high schools the other three attended, and the rest was history.

"So you've decided to move out, then."

"It'd be bad for Dad's company, you know? His daughter getting caught up in the streets doing who-knows-what. I'd be a big, fat stigma for him. The best thing for them now, is for me to leave."

Atsuko shook her head, "How do you suppose that'll work? People still know who you…"

Chinatsu leant away, reaching into the messenger bag that was resting beside her. After a moment of rustling about, she procured a folder, waving it obnoxiously before Atsuko. Atsuko looked down towards it, and then snatched it from Chinatsu. A wad of paper was strung between the metal bindings, and Atsuko took great care in filtering through the official documents.

"This is all… what is all this?"

"My identification, phone number, bank accounts, debit cards, digital footprint, and… obituary. Among other things."

Atsuko could feel her heart stop. _What? _She opened her lips, 'ahh'-ed and then croaked, "Obituary!?"

"Yep. This is all the documentation that's on me. It took a while to compile, but it's all there. I'm going to 'die', and start a new life."

Easier said than done, it seemed. The documentation was as thick as a dictionary. Perhaps it was because Chinatsu had been mentioned in articles relating to her father before. But Chinatsu had the means and tools to accomplish the task. All she would need to do is to convince her father to aid her.

"I can do most of this myself. The only thing I need is for my father to access the city's population records and alter my data; things like facial recognition. I don't have the authority to do that, of course. No one does. But Dad can do it forcibly with his knowledge of the security system."

"How in the world will you convince your father to do all this for you…?"

Chinatsu thought about that. Her father loved her dearly. As a family, they had come from humble beginnings. Chinatsu's father had only ever wanted the best for his wife and daughter – he was passionate about teaching her of safety, wisdom, and life lessons. Because of that love, Chinatsu knew that her father would oblige. It would need a push, maybe even a shove, but it would happen. It had to. Chinatsu's resolve would not waver.

"He loves me_ too _much. He'd do anything for me, even if it meant letting me go." She hummed, and Atsuko watched her solemn expression with a frown of her own. If Chinatsu was right then her father would be bidding his third child goodbye; the poor man. Atsuko's attention was caught by the screams and giggles of the kids be the water's edge, and she noted, "Those kids _do_ know that bread can kill ducks, right?"

A snort was heard from Atsuko's left, and she grinned, glad that she had managed to get Chinatsu to lighten up, if only for a moment. "So, uh, after you _disappear_," Atsuko spoke melodramatically. "What then, my great and powerful King?"

Chinatsu pulled a face, "I wish it were _Queen_."

"You don't get a say in the matter," Atsuko laughed.

The brunette cringed, her purple hues hidden behind crinkled eyelids. Her face scrunched like a ball of crushed paper, and Atsuko continued laughing, shifting so she could find better footing to stand. Chinatsu was so ladylike; it wasn't a surprise that being labelled a King left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"So, go on. What's your plan?" Atsuko crossed her arms expectantly.

"Wherever the wind takes us, I guess. I'll hang around Homra for a while, just to understand how they work. We might collaborate with them, practice our powers. Get a feel for how the underworld works, and how to stop organised crime. Shizume is a big city, after all. We might even get some more Clansmen. We could make a family out of it."

"You say that all as if it's as easy as a stroll through the Sunday market." Atsuko spared a moment as the two laughed, uncrossing her arms to offer Chinatsu a hand. Once the two were righted, they took to walking towards the garden's eastern entrance.

"This'll certainly be an adventure."

Chinatsu laughed and bumped shoulders with Atsuko, "You can say that again."

* * *

A/N: Omg I've gotten addicted to MMD. Guys someone stop me plz it's becoming a problem. Like- watch?v=XUZJ3kJXXVE

Just- watch?v=1Ea5iZhHiAA

Frick- watch?v=gnHzfMl8lbM

DAMN IT! watch?v=DmgL4bJVYm4

LOOK AT THIS! TOO MUCH, IT'S TOO MUCH! BETWEEN THIS AND UNI I'M BEING SO UNPRODUCTIVE WITH WRITING BAH! /kicks trashcan


End file.
